


Kloktober, Oct. 28th: Scene From Fave Episode

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [28]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Featured/partially re-written scene is from DethreleaseSynopsis: Basically decided to rewrite part of this scene, to fit in with my Trans/FTM!Pickles headcanon. They are under attack, Mordhaus is burning, but an important conversation still must be had. Mention of Nategaar and Charles/Pickles in this.TW: NSFW talk re: the sucking of...things. Also some violence, since they are still under attack by the Revengencers in my rewrite here.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer, Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kloktober, Oct. 28th: Scene From Fave Episode

“I did it,” Pickles sniffled. “I sucked my own dick last night.” 

“That...waits a fuckings minute,” Skwisgaar said, smacking away a Revengencer. “I justs thoughts of its. Of course yous can!” 

Pickles scoffed. “Hey! It still counts if it’s a pack and play, and I had my strap on when I sucked it! I still had to...god, my back, it’s never gonna be the same. But it was worth it. I can die now.” 

“You ams mores a man than alls of us,” Skwisgaar said reverently as he snapped a Revengencer’s neck. 

“Thought you guys thought it was too gay,” Pickles said as he shook off another Revengencer who was trying and failing to bite at his arm. 

“...Amn’ts you gay though?” 

“Yeah,” Pickles said. “Me and Charles. And ain’t you and Nathan...” 

“Yeah...” Skwisgaar said slowly. “Pickle...ams we been gay this whole times?” 

Pickles nodded. “I think so. Huh.” 

“So...wes can sucks our dicks then, and not bes gays,” Skwisgaar said. “Or nots anymore gays than usuals, at least.” 

“I don’t think it works like that,” Pickles said. “Then again, I don’t know. This makes my fuckin’ head hurt, fuckin’...complexity of human sexuality and all this fuckin’ smoke and these fuckin’ guys! With the fuckin’ stabbing and shit! God, what a day.” 

Skwisgaar sighed. “I ams feelings that. But yous know what? Feels goods, kind of.” 

“Guess it does,” Pickles said. “We don’t gotta worry about bein’ gay, or anything like that anymore. Just keep doin’ what we’re doing, and fuck anyone else who doesn’t like it, right?” 

Skwisgaar nodded. “So...I don’ts want to bes too forwards.” 

“Okay,” Pickles said slowly as he stomped on the still-twitching arm of a Revengencer. “What is it?” 

“Ifs...yous and Charles, and maybes mes and Nathan...should finds ourselves in the same bedrooms,” Skwisgaar started, his blush just barely visible in the flickering light and smoke from the flames. 

“Yeah,” Pickles giggled. “You okay?” 

“Let me says this and gets it out!” Skwisgaar shouted as he throttled another Revengencer, the man gasping for breath in his hands. “So...we does thats. And maybes you coulds...helps teach mes and Nathans...” 

“Are you trying to ask for a foursome, where I teach you two how to suck your own dicks?” 

Skwisgaar nodded quickly. 

“You’re nervous! Why?” 

“Don’t knows,” Skwisgaar replied. “This ams differents than fuckings a bunch of groupies altogethers. I...looks, ams trying not to dies, I can’ts do thats and have emotions all at once!” 

Pickles nodded, and snagged the arm of a Revengencer. “I get it. And yeah, I think we could find ourselves all in one bedroom...and maybe I could teach you guys how to suck your own dicks. If we survive this.” 

“Ifs we survive this,” Skwisgaar sighed, and did the same to the Revengencer coming at him. 

They swung the Revengencers at each other, skulls smacking hard before they tossed the bodies away. 

“Y’know, that almost makes it easier,” Pickles said. “We got another goal now, something to look forward to.” 

“Yeah,” Skwisgaar smiled. “This ams maybe the best violents attacks wes ever has to deals with.” 

“Yeah!” Pickles crowed, and head-butted a Revengencer. “’Cause we got closer together, and shit.” 

“And wes goings to all bes able to sucks our own dicks,” Skwisgaar said. 

“And that,” Pickles smiled. “You uh...you got some brains, in your hair, lemme just-” 

He wiped the gore out of Skwisgaar’s hair. “Ready to go kill some more of these motherfuckers?” 

Skwisgaar handed over one side of his guitar. “If we runs at them each holdings this, I bets we can cuts some of thems in half.” 

“You’ve got a beautiful mind, Skwisgaar,” Pickles said, smirked at the Revengencer charging towards them, and started to run with Skwisgaar. 

They might just make it out alive, and to top it all off, they were going to have fun doing it. 


End file.
